The Ranger and The Boy
by Team Sherlock and Watson
Summary: While taking a break from his ranger duties, Aragorn encounters a little boy.


The Ranger and the Boy.

Summary: While taking a break from his ranger duties in Ithillen forest, a young Aragorn gets a visit from a certain little boy.

Author's note: Aragorn is about 20 years old in this story Please read and review this story, no flames. Legolas will cry if this story was flamed.

Rating: K+

Genre: General

In the woods of Ithillen forest a young man walked. The cloak of a ranger framed his wiry form, and his hood only gave away the slightest hint of his long shoulder length brown hair. A bow and quiver was slung over his shoulder, and an elvin knife hung by his side. He crouched down in the grass, looking for the tracks of orcs or wargs. Finding none, he stood up and pulled down his hood, exposing his brown locks to the sun.

The ranger was named Aragorn, adopted son of Elrond, but also the son of Arathorn. He had left his home of Rivendell to live the life of a ranger, much to the heartache of his adopted father and twin brothers. It was a hard life, sleeping on the ground while rain, snow or cold winds buffeted his body. Some days going hungry when he could not find anything to eat. And on those days he longed for home and the love and comfort of his brothers and father.

Sighing a sigh of weariness the young man decided to find a place to rest for awhile before he journeyed more. He found a perfect spot under a tree that was by a river. It was a welcome sight because not only was he tired but he also needed a bath. Stripping down to just his leggings he plunged into the river and proceeded to wash off the 2 weeks of dirt that had accumulated on him.

After he was done he proceeded to dry himself off and put his clothes back on. Sitting under the tree he stretched out his long legs and pulling his ranger cloak around him, started to close his eyes from some well needed rest.

It wasn't long after he closed his eyes to rest that he felt a gentle tug on his sleeve. He slowly opened his eyes and to his gentle surprise he found himself looking at a little boy that looked no older than 5or 6years old. The boy had long brown hair just like him except his eyes were bluish-grey. He wore a blue silk shirt with brown pants. His bare feet were dirty from where the boy must have been playing in the dirt.

The young boy continued to stare at Aragorn with a look of concern and amazement, all the while sucking his thumb while holding a blanket with his other hand. After a pregnant pause the little boy took his thumb out of his mouth.

"Are you lost? He asked Aragorn with concern in his voice. Aragorn gave the boy a gentle smile and shook his head.

"No little one, I know these parts very well. I am not lost. Are you little one?" The little boy shook his head.

"No I'm here on a picnic with my momma and papa." He pointed where a woman and a man where sitting under a tree with a basket of food laid out a blanket. He then went back at starring at Aragorn, examining every detail of him and what he had.

"Are you a ranger" he asked. Aragorn gently laughed and said "Now what made you think I was?" The little boy pointed to his bow and arrows, which were lying beside Aragorn

"Ahh you saw my bow and arrows." The little boy nodded. "Yes indeed, I am a ranger." The little boy gasped in surprise and his eyes where wide with delight.

"What does a ranger do?" he asked Aragorn quizzically.

"A ranger little one scouts for danger and protect people like you and your parents from danger." The little boy wrinkled his nose.

"Danger like orcs and wargs?" Aragorn smiled at the little boy's disdain of the scum of Mordor.

"Yes, from orcs and wargs." Suddenly the little boy gasped and said "Wait a minute sir, I'll be right back." Laughing at the sudden excitement at the little boy, Aragorn watched as the boy ran back to his mother and father. He saw the little boy get something from the basket and when the boy returned he saw that it was a wooden sword.

"I like to pretend that I'm a knight of Gondor." Then with a mock look of terror on his face the little boy cried out, "Oh no sir orcs, it's an ambush!" Laughing, Aragorn decided to play along with the little boy's game.

"Oh no what are we going to do? I am defenseless against them. For I am a weary traveler without no weapon to defend me!" said Aragorn, pretending that he did not have his bow and arrows with him. At those words the little boy got into a defensive stance and said, "Don't worry sir, I'll protect you." And running around Aragorn the boy cut his sword through the air, like he was fighting real orcs, every now and then using a battle cry. Again the little boy got a mock look of terror on his face.

"Oh no, there are too many of them. I can't fight them all!" Then issuing a cry like he was wounded, the little boy put his hand to his heart and said, "Ahhh, I've been wounded!" and he fell to the ground and closed his eyes like he was dead. Aragorn gave a small smile and the little boy saw it.

"Mister I have fallen in battle, you must morn for me." He said with a pout.

"Okay little one, I'll mourn for you like a true warrior who has fallen should be mourned." And kneeling beside him he took the little boy's sword and laid it across the boy's chest. Then he bowed his head and pretended to cry and proceeded with the eulogy. The eulogy was long and drawn out and after a while the little boy yawned and said, "Okay I'm alive now. You can stop mourning now." He then looked around. Giving an approving nod he said, "And I think we are safe now. No more orcs."Aragorn arched an eyebrow and said, "Oh really? I think there is one orc left." The little boy looked surprised and said, "Really? Where?" Aragorn smiled and said, "Right here!" and he proceeded to tickle him. The little boy laughed till tears were coming out of his eyes, his laughter and the laughter of Aragorn ringing through the trees.

It was when Aragorn was tickling the little boy that the necklace the evenstar necklace the he had been wearing came out from under his shirt. Upon seeing it the little boy stopped laughing and gasped in awe at the beautiful pendant.

"That's beautiful," he said in a breathless voice." Who gave you that? Your momma?" Aragorn sadly shook his head, for the mention of the pendant reminded him of home. "No little one," he said in a sad voice, "an elven maiden gave it to me."

"You know elves?" said the little boy in wonder.

"Yes little one, for I have lived with elves for quite some time." This time real tears came down his face as he thought of his father and brothers back home. The little boy looked at him and said, "Why are you sad?" "I miss my family little one, for my adoptive father and brothers are elves." Seeing the tears coming down Aragorn's face the little boy wrapped his arms around Aragorn's neck and said, "Don't worry mister, you'll see them soon." He then said, "Whenever I feel sad I sing a song, maybe if I sing it to you it will make you feel better."

Aragorn nodded and the little boy began to sing. The little boy sang in a voice that was pure and sweet, and the song was so joyful that it instantly lifted the ranger's spirits. After the song was over the boy asked, "Do you feel better now mister?" Giving the boy a gentle smile Aragorn nodded.

It was then that the little boy's father called to him for it was time to leave. Getting up the little boy said, "I have to leave now mister; my parents are calling for me. What is your name?" Aragorn decided to use the name that his elven relatives called him.

"My name is Estel," he said with pride in his voice.

"Estel," recited the boy," that's a neat name." He then gave Aragorn a goodbye hug and was about to leave with his parents when Aragorn asked, "Wait little one, you never told me your name."

"Boromir," he said. And with that, Aragorn watched as he ran off happily to the parents who waited for him and the great white city that he called home.

4


End file.
